


This Has Been The Best Day Ever, I Needed It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arcades, Beaches, Breakfast, Children, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Dinners, Family fun, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Park/Recreation, Pizza, Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sons, Surprises, fun day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny had a busy & stressful week, So his kids decided to make a fun day for him, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	This Has Been The Best Day Ever, I Needed It:

*Summary: Danny had a busy & stressful week, So his kids decided to make a fun day for him, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was glad of getting some time off, so were the rest of his team, love ones, & ohana. It was such a busy case, & he was so glad that it was over. All he wants to do, is to sleep, & enjoy his time with his children, Little did he know, He was about to get his wish come true. Cause, Grace Williams, & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, are planning out a fun day with their father, cause he deserves it, & they think he is the best in the world.

 

As soon as Grace was working on preparing breakfast for the three of them, She sent Charlie to spend some time with Danny, & also to distract him, so he wouldn't figure out the surprise, that they are doing for him. They were sure, that they can surprise & fool their father at the same time, making it the most memorable day ever, cause it was a bad week for him, & he needs cheering up, so they are focused on doing that.

 

Danny woke up to his son calling him, "Danno ?, Can I come & cuddle with you ?", The Little Boy asked his father, The Blond smiled, & said, "Of course, You can, Come on, Buddy", & the little boy came in quick, & his father settled both down, so they can cuddle for awhile, before it's time for breakfast. The Loudmouth Detective feels blessed, that he has two wonderful children around, & that he is there to witness how great they are, & wonderful.

 

"Guys, Breakfast !", Grace called exclaimed, as she set the last of the plates on the table, & she made sure that everything was perfect. Danny came out with Charlie, & the little boy was clutching his hand, & the blond was smiling at the effort, "This smells perfect, Grace, Absolutely perfect", which put a smile on the teenager's face. "Thanks, Danno", she said, as she kissed his cheek, & helped Charlie into his chair. While, Danny sits down, & was beginning to serve everyone, but Grace stopped him. "Let me, Danno", & she served them up the wonderfully & tasty breakfast, Then, they sat down, & there was pleasant talk around the table.

 

As they were eating, & talking, Grace & Charlie announced that they wanted to go to the beach, & park, so Danny has no problems with that, & he was ready for a day of fun. Danny went to help Charlie get ready, & then himself, while Grace took care of herself. They were heading for a fun day at the nearby beach, & everyone was just excited, cause they were together, & happy.

 

They were having fun, swimming, splashing each other in the water, & just playing, They had a wonderful lunch of peanut butter, & jelly sandwiches, which was just perfect. Charlie wanted to try, & build the biggest sandcastle, so Danny & Grace helped him do it. Once, They were through with the beach, & showered off. Grace asked her father, "Are you having fun, Danno ?", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "Yes, I am", & they got into the camaro, & made their way home, so they can change for the park.

 

When they got home, they took off their sandy & wet stuff at the back door, & then wrapped themselves up in a towel, & headed for the bathroom, It didn't take too much time for them to get ready, & they were off to the park in a matter of minutes, after cleaning & locking everything up. It was just a perfect day, Danny thought to himself, as he was pushing his son on the swings, **"I ** _would always_** remember this forever"**. He focused his attention back on his children,  & continued to have fun, like his kids wanted him to.

 

Charlie declared that he was hungry, & he asked with his puppy dog eyes, "Can we have pizza, Danno, please ?", Danny chuckled, & said, "Of course, Tiger, Let's go", & then they went to their favorite pizza place, & they were seated in their usual spot, & their order came out quick. Danny realized how much his daughter is growing up, & it makes him sad, cause he wants to keep her his little girl forever. "Your mom & I were talking, You've been a lot more responsible than last year, So if you want, You can go to the dance with Will, Promise me that you will be careful, Got me ?", Grace squealed, & said, "Thank you, Thank you, Danno", & she rained upon his face with kisses.

 

Charlie giggled, as he saw what his sister was doing to Danno, & she turned on him with mock growl exclaiming, "Ohhh, You think it's funny, Let's see how much you like it !", & she did it to her little brother. Then she turned to her father, & said seriously, "I promise, I will, I will even carry my pepper spray, & mace", which satisfied the blond. Then, He said, "This has been the best day ever, I needed it, Thank you, Guys", "You're welcome", The Young Williams said in unison, as they hugged, & they continued their evening with a fun round of games at the arcades.

 

The End.


End file.
